


Torment

by Dil97



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alpha Jason, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Betty, Bisexual Archie Andrews, F/F, F/M, Jason Blossom is Alive, Jughead Jones is Not Asexual, Jughead Jones-centric, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, alpha archie, omega jughead, omega veronica
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-04 06:44:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10985535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dil97/pseuds/Dil97
Summary: Jughead has been living in the Drive in for a while now but no one knows about it because he is completely alone his "best friend" does not talk to him anymore, he just left without a reason or explanation they were supposed to have a road trip but that never happened now Jughead is planning on leaving Riverdale for good will someone notice? or will he just be completely forgotten





	1. Not my alpha

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone this is my first work here i wanted to write something like this for a while because i can't find fics of this type of AU so i hope you guys enjoy

Jughead was once again on the floor thanks to the guys of the football team they had more developed their muscles than their neurons " oh we did not see you Juggie but who would". Reggie is one of Jason's betas so he feels like he can do anything he wants, Jughead got up from the floor when he was heading to his locker he saw Archie walking towards him , there was a time when he would smile at seeing Archie but now all he felt was numb and empty of any emotion "hey Jug-" but before Archie can continue he turns away from him he can hear steps behind him but he wont turn he just walks to his locker and ignores the alpha " Jug i know that you're mad but please hear me out" Jughead could hear the plead in his tone but he wouldn't he is hurt that Archie would stood him up when they were supposed to go on a road trip together but he just got a text from the redhead saying he cant make it. 

He tried to call him and ask what was Archie's motive to bail on him but he did not answer any of the calls or texts from him so he gave up on trying to call him. After that he ignored him during all summer, finishing graving his books from his locker jughead turned around and finally acknowledged Archie the alpha was wearing a gray t-shirt and blue jeans and had on his team jacket " can you please move i need to get to class the omega tried to sound as demanding as he could but trying to intimidate an alpha? of course it wouldn't work and besides Archie was a stubborn guy.

"No" Archie was using his alpha voice witch no mega could ignore Jughead want to submit to him but he wouldn't Archie had no right to use that voice with him not after all that he put him through " i can say no if i don't want to talk with you Arch or what you need to boost your alpha ego? you need to show me who is the boss?" jughead knew that this would get him in trouble but Archie was not his alpha "now Archie like i asked before move so i can go to my class" Archie had fire in his eyes he was being challenged and he wanted to put the disobedient omega on his lap and punish him but he cant do that so he simply just nods and moves out of the way, Jughead gave him one last look and made his way to his next class on his way he just repeated and repeated on his head Archie was not his alpha.


	2. Ain't no crying in the club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jughead is tired of always being considered an outcast a little fun never hurt someone right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys thank you a lot for giving this story a chance and for your comments and kudos

After school was over Jughead made his way to his work ( or now new home) the drive in has not been popular lately people did not show interest in seeing old movies anymore but to the omega they were his favorites he never showed it but he was a helpless romantic. He enjoyed the solitude he got and just loved to write he sometimes went like a zombie to school because he would stay up all night finishing or editing a chapter, but something changed that day during school he heard some girls whispering and he heard his name " i don't get why he goes to this school he is so strange" one of the girls said, " i heard that he goes to the cemetery to steal bodies"

He could not believe the things that he was hearing were people actually this dumb to make such fantasies up? he tuned of the girls by using his earphones on, but right now he was at work where no one can judge or make fun of him in a way he felt safe here. But the thing is that what the girls were saying got him thinking its not like Jughead was always this lonely guy or wallflower (he is sometimes) but he does enjoy dancing he could do that all day. It's just that he does not have friends to go to the club with but he wanted to proof those girls wrong.

jughead went through his clothes he had with him he notice that all his nicer clothes were still at his house he thought about not going after all to the club but once he made his mind up he would do it so closing the drive in he made his way to his old house he was hopping that his dad was not at home he was tired of always fighting with him but once he made it to his house he notice that everything was quiet he looked through the window and noticing that in fact the house was empty he found the spare key to open the door and went inside he went straight to his bed room. He noticed that it is just as he left it he went to his closet he found the clothes that he was looking for and got out of the house before his dad saw him.

After getting a shower and drying of his body he put on some briefs and started getting the clothes on he was wearing black skinny jeans that hugged his thighs and back side really nice he also got a blue shirt used suspenders with it and black shoes. He looked at himself in the mirror and almost did not recognized himself once he was satisfied with the way he looked he made his way to the club.  
************************  
Once he made it to the club he was really nervous he took a long breath and gave himself a pep talk, but once he felt the beat of the song all of that was forgotten the scene in front of him took him completely through him off gourd sure he has gone to parties but this was so much different people were jumping or grinding to their partners, jughead could smell all the hormones in the air complete lust... that is all he could smell the lust that was coming from all over the place and he was socking it in. He saw this pair maybe to betas kissing like their life depend it on it, after getting used to the place he went to get a drink, he found an empty seat and took it the bartender went asked what he wanted " vodka please" the bartender nodded and went for his drink while he was waiting he felt someone touching his back he turned around and found a blond guy with a smirk on his face.

what are you doing here all alone sweet heart?" jughead gave a little laugh witch made the alpha make a confused look "does that line really get you somewhere?" the alpha recovering his smirk and got a little closer " i don't know i hope it did " now it was now Jughead's turn to give a smirk of his own " not quite but you can try again" the bartender returned with his drink he drank it in one go and stood up from the stool he turned around and raised his eyebrows at the alpha " do you want that chance or not?" and with that said jug made his way to the dance floor.

The omega was loving the feeling of just letting go and dance, behind him was the alpha that later on he discovered his name was Jonathan he was grinding on him while the alpha was holding him by his waist he had strong arms that squeezed every once in a while "your're one of the best omegas i have danced with " Jonathan was really drunk now the reason Jug noticed was because he was almost carrying the alpha and he was getting annoyed with him " w-what do you say we continue having fun in my house?" was this guy serious he could barley stand up by himself let alone have sex, " uh i think its best that you go you're to drunk let me get a taxi for you" jughead was going to get a taxi but Jonathan graved him by his arm " come on don't be like that i bet i could show you a great time", now the omega really felt disgusted by him " look do you want me to get you the cab or not, if not i'm gonna go" but again Jonathan pulled him and this time harsher Jughead gave a little scream but he was trying to get away from him but the alpha was stronger than him   
" quit being a bitch" Jug tried to punch him but someone was interrupting them.

"Are you stupid or can't you see that he wants you to live him alone" and Jug new that voice looking at the owner it none other than the golden boy of Riverdale Jason Blossom, he had a dark look that looked like he was getting ready to kill " now remove your arms from the omega or i will make sure to live you in so much pain that nothing is going to help you heal" Jonathan gave an amused laugh and let go of Jughead but made his way to Jason " don't act like your the hero in this now why don't you leave where you came from and mind your own business" and it look like that was all Jason need it to attack. With a speed that he had thanks to being in football he punched the other alpha and broke his nose giving a satisfied smile he continued to beat the other alpha, he had him on the floor and was kicking him anywhere he could in the stomach, ribs face the guy was now bleeding but Jughead couldn't do anything he was seeing this side of Jason that he never saw before it was dark, sadistic and psychotic. The only reason he stopped the fight was because Jonathan was passed out and looked dead " Jason stop that is enough" the alpha did not listen to him and kept punching so , jughead did the only thing he thought of he pulled on the alpha's hair and surly that got his attention.

Jason look like he wanted to kill his eyes were so dark and his breathing was so agitated Jug had to slap him so he could come to his senses " Jason you have to get a hold of yourself, do you want to go to jail?" Jughead wanted to scream at him but knew that the alpha would take it like a challenge " Why are you even here Jones? this is not your type of scene, what felt like being a bad omega?" Jason gave a smile that he knew was the ones that he used to charm his way out of trouble " go to hell Blossom " the omega was heading outside to get a taxi but a hand stopped him it was Jason's " do you want a ride?" and Jug was not expecting that Jason Blossom was offering a ride this was so a weird night " no thanks i can go to my home alone" Jason was not backing out " look its like two a.m in the morning not many taxis are around here so accept the ride i'm offering or else i will carry you if i have to" the omega knew that he was not kidding about doing it what other choice did he had, the real reason was because he did not live with his dad anymore and he would tell everyone just to humiliate him but he had to tell him " look i don't live with my dad OK happy you can tell the hole school so they can make fun of me that is what you always do anyway" Jason had a blank expression on his face witch made it difficult to read, after a few moments of silence Jason graved the omega by his arm " you are coming home with me" Jug was about to protest but Jason beat him to it " like i said before Jones do not test me now get in the car for Christ sake" the alpha turned around and expected jughead to follow him but the omega was standing in the same place processing what was happening he went to a club, grind to a stranger and got harassed and now Jason was ordering him to go to his house, finally moving to where Jason was both of them walked in silence and once they arrived to Jason's car got in and the alpha turned on the ignition and drove to his house this was really a weird night,


	3. Dominance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi everyone i'm sorry for the late update school has kept me really occupied but anyway here is the new chapter hope you enjoy it and thank you for your cudos and comments

The car ride was silent all that could be heard was the music playing in the background, Jughead was looking out the window seeing the lights go in a blur, Jason had his eyes completely focused on the road, the omega still felt a little tipsy but he was getting a little sober. " How long?", Jason asked still not looking at the Raven hair boy, "how long what?", the alpha gave a sigh as if telling Jug to not play dumb with him witch gave Jug no choice but to answer, " for a while, things are not well at home and i need it an escape so i figured why not live in my work the place was deserted besides me being there", there was silence again " Why did you not ask Andrews for help?" Jughead gave a snort at that " in case that you haven't notice him and me are not on speaking terms".

The red hair boy raised an eye brow in curiosity, he knew that Archie and the omega were best friends they always were attached to each other so hearing this was confusing to him, they stayed quite during the rest of the ride. Once they arrived at the Blossom residence the omega felt a little weary of being there, Jason of course noticed (screw alpha senses) ", " don't stress about it Jones i'm not gonna sacrifice or kill you" the alpha gave a little playful smile, the omega rolled his eyes " who knew Jason Blossom was in to gore?", the alpha instead of filling offend he gave a laugh and got out of his car, Jughead following him, both of them made their way to the entrance letting Jason open the door, Jug looked around the house seeing all of the old decoration, "come on follow me, wait are you hungry?", the omega gave a nod and kept walking to Jason's room.

The room was like he thought it would be big and to his surprise spotless, finishing looking around he turned to Jason who was looking for some clothes to let the omega borrow. " okay put these on and i'll be right back", removing his shirt first Jug graved first the t-shirt and sniffed it a little it smelled like Jason's expensive perfume "ah so you like scents Juggie?", startled by the alpha Jug almost dropped the t-shirt he was holding, Jason gave a smirk at seeing the omega get flustered "you know that totally makes you look like a creep not announcing that you're back"

The alpha made an unimpressed face at the omega's comment and simply shrugged his answer "i brought you some food i made us some sandwiches", the omega nodded, noticing that he was still shirtless he quickly put it on and turned to the alpha again " thanks for helping me at the club, and i guess for letting me crash here ", " you don't have to thank me about it i would have done it for anyone" and hearing that made Jug feel a bit down but of course it did not show on his face, they started eating there food and once finished with them they walked to the bed big enough for two people. the two boys lay on it and for a while they were silent but not awkward just total silence " what made you go to the club?" Jughead thought on his answer, what was he suppose to say, he wanted to prove something?, show that he could fit in?, " guess i was just bored".

Jason knew there had to be more to that but he stayed quiet " good night Jones", " good night Blossom". a while passed and Jason finally was asleep, Jug pretended to be asleep and waited for the alpha to actually be he got out of bed and graved his clothes and sneaked out of the room. Outside Jug made his way to the drive in thinking about his hole night and the events it brought, arriving at his " home" he made his way to his bed and finally let sleep take over.

************************************************

At school everything was the same boring lessons and hanging out alone, "Jug i need to talk to you", he was wrong, Archie was looking at him with a pleading look that he knew in the past he could not resist but right now it did not bothered him "look Arch for the last time there is nothing you can say that will make me forgive you so lets save this hole mess and mutually suppress our emotions?", he was turning around but was met with the other red hair boy Jason, "kill me know" he muttered under his breath, the omega heard a growl behind him and turned a little to see Archie with a murder look on his face ready to kill, " What the hell Jughead i wake up and find that i'm alone in my bed? with no trace of you there, and you could not even have the decency to live a note or even a text?" Jason was fuming the omega could feel the anger and it was not good, " wait you stayed with Jason?... and in his bed " Archie asked holding the omega by his shoulder.

And now he heard a growl from the other side just like Archie Jason had a murder look and got ready to attack both of the alpha's eyes were a blood red and both of them were growling and snarling at each other " that's not of your business Andrews". Archie's growl got louder and to make thing worse students were starting to notice " both of you fuck off look at the scene you're making, get your alpha territorial shit under control and live me out of it", with that said Jughead made his way out of the school passing students, both of the alphas still had there red eyes and were snarling at each other, " You know what Andrews lets settle this just you and me no audience and no holding back neither", Archie growled and so did Jason both ready to kill each other " fine lets meet at sweetwater river eight at night sounds good to you?", Jason nodded and walked away thinking of the fight and one thing was on his mind he was going for blood, seeing the alpha walk away Archie turned the other way and thinking in his head in the many ways he could kill Jason.


	4. Confrontation and new arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the fight between Archie and Jason happens and here comes a new face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi every one i'm truly grateful for your kudos and just for giving this a chance thank you all so much

During the rest of the day both of the alphas stayed out of each others way not even bothering with the presence of the other, Archie was on his way to his next class when he noticed a girl that he had not seen before she was putting stuff on her locker, the girl had a nice body she had raven color hair she had pale skin and in all honesty she was really beautiful, Archie went to say hi but the girl beat him to it, "hi my name is Veronica Lodge i just moved here from New York" having her close Archie noticed that she was an omega " hi i'm Archie Andrews" and he gave her one of his friendly smiles. " So Archie tell me does anything happen around here?" Veronica asked, Archie could tell that the girl loved knowing everything, " well" the alpha stopped talking noticing that Jug was talking with Betty Cooper a female alpha, but what triggered him was that the omega was laughing at something the alpha said. Archie could not hold in the growl at seeing Jughead laughing and talking with the alpha.

But soon his growl stopped once he noticed that the girl next to him was laughing," whats so funny he asked tilting his head to the side, Veronica took a deep breath to compose herself " i am sorry Arch its just that i did not take you for the possessive alpha type" Veronica said in a teasing tone, Archie looked at the couple once more before telling the omega that they should get going when both of them were rounding a corner they hit with another pair that was coming their way, sadly it had to be Jason and his twin sister Sheryl. Once both alphas looked at each other they started snarling at each other " looks like you just cant wait for me to beat your ass huh Andrews?" Jason asked with a smirk on his face, but Archie was not faced by it "i can say the same to you Blossom lets just hope that you don't go to you parents and cry like the useless alpha you are" both of the alphas puffed out there chest showing who dominated there but neither of them would break " come on Arch lets just leave or we will be late" Veronica said still looking at the other alpha, she did not expect her firs day to have so much drama.

"You should listen to her Andrews you don't want to be late" Jason said with a hint of mischief on his eyes, Archie was going to move but was stopped thank to his head moving to the other side from the punch he got on his left cheek Jason got close to his ear and with a murderous look whispered on the alpha's ear " just wanted to give you a taste of what is going to happen to you once i start, i wont stop till you are gurgling your own blood " Archie had a dark look that showed that he was going for the kill, he graved Jason by his neck getting his claws out puncturing a little and making blood drip on his hands, he punched Jason on his stomach making him fall to his knees so Archie had to get a little low to whisper on Jason's ear " and you will be begging on your knees for mercy or to just end the pain that you will feel and ask for me to kill you." once both of them got up and still had there want to hurt the other they parted ways, Veronica still with Archie, she was processing everything that happen and from time to time looked at the male next to him he had a blank expression on his face, once they finally arrived at there class Veronica turned to Archie and gave him a hug " just be care full" and with that said she entered the class room.

***********************************

Jughead was having his lunch alone like he usually did he was seating at his own table and keeping everyone else out of his solitary world, but that changed when a girl sat with him the girl looked like she came from a classic movie with the outfit she had on and he could smell that she was an omega, "can i help you" the male omega asked not knowing how to deal with this intruder, " whats your story with Archie?" and wow she was forward with her questions, not hiding around the bush, "pardon but who are you?, and why would you think i would tell a stranger about my life?" Jughead asked scandalized with the girl, the still not yet named girl looked at him but stood up from the seat she was taking and look at him, " just to let you know Arch and that blossom guy are going to fight each other thought i'd let you know" and with that she walked away leaving Jug thinking of what she said, " stupid alphas and there egos" the omega got up and went to look for them, hopping that he was not to late to stop the dispute.  
**************************************

Jason was the first to arrive at the place him and Andrews agreed on meeting to end this hole rivalry and see who was the strongest alpha, he was looking around the the place trying to find thins that he could use for advantage and also thing that could be against his favor, sensing that the other alpha was close he stood more straighter and puffed a little his chest. The other alpha came out from the trees and made his way to Jason both of them just stood there looking at each other, calculating where was the best place to cause damage or better yet... the fastest way to kill the other one, " what do you say we begin this already so i can go home and shower all your blood off of me?" Jason asked taunting the other alpha, but Archie payed no attention to him just looked straight at him and with out warning he crashed his fist on Jason's jaw, witch made a crack sound. 

making Archie smile at the pain from the other alpha, "whats wrong Jason i thought you were the one that was gonna be covered with my blood but yet look" he showed him his knuckles that had a trace of blood on them, " i suggest that you enjoyed that punch Andrews, cause it will be the last one you get" and he started running graving the other alpha by the waist and slamming him on a tree, he could hear the grunt from Archie and enjoyed the pain that he caused him, with out waiting he strikes again but this time using his knee and hitting the other alpha on his stomach, " what Andrews cant handle a little pain?" Jason asked landing punch after punch on Archie's face, Arch was doing his best to cover, but some were to fast he could taste the blood on his mouth but he was not done yet, so as soon as he could he took Jason's arm and twisted around and put pressure on it making him wince " trust me Blossom i'm still not done with you" and smashed Jason's face with his knee.

Jason fell to the floor and coughed some blood from his mouth he could not react on time when Archie took him by his throat and threw him to were some rocks were he hit pretty hard his head with one but he still felt OK waiting for Arch to get closer he graved one of the smaller but sharper rocks, and once the other alpha was closer he used it and stabbed him on his right side, Archie let out a howl at the pain he felt and fell to the ground, he graved the rock and quickly polled it out, both alphas had strong physics and great stamina but even both of them noticed that they were tired. Jason removed his shirt that was cover in blood and so did Archie, both alphas started circulating one another waiting for an open area to strike and cause damage once Archie saw that Jason had left an open he took it using his claws he strikes Jason on the right side of his waist making him scream in pain, but the alpha also took an opportunity and used his claws to puncture Archie's back.

Both alphas fell to the floor still causing damage to the other but what they did not notice was that there were blue and red lights arriving but what they did hear was a voice that both of them knew "ARCHIE! JASON! " it was Jughead and he had a look of hatred but the most noticeable feeling scared but also relive at finding them, sheriff Keller also got close to them and said in an authoritative tone " both of you will spend a night in jail and will be checked by a doctor both alphas got in the back seat and the omega on the front with the sheriff, both alphas notice the smell of sadness cumming from the front but they stayed quiet as they were taken to the police station.


End file.
